


Like not father, like not son

by TheFckingHood



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce es un padre sobreprotector, Igual Oliver, Jason ama a Roy, M/M, Roy ama a Jason, de tal palo la astilla, jayroy forever, mention of OliverxBruce, or maybe BrucexOliver, royjay - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: AU;No CapasBruce se niega aceptar tal cosa, no está dispuesto a hacerlo.  No quiere que su adorado hijo (De sus tantos) se vea envuelto en una relación con el hijo de Oliver Queen.





	Like not father, like not son

━ **¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué estás diciendo, Jason Peter Todd-Wayne?**

Puso los ojos en blanco, ¿Era realmente necesario usar todo su nombre? ━ **Dije que estoy enamorado de Roy Harper y que me mudare a un departamento con él, después de terminar el instituto.**

Toda rectitud y gracia en su padre perdió fuerza cuando dijo eso, Bruce retrocedió sobre sus talones como si hubiera sido abofeteado. No era así como esperaba que fueran las vacaciones de Navidad. Sus cuatro hijos habían regresado a casa, y Alfred y él (Damian aunque dijera que no, era un obvio sí camuflado) los habían esperado bastante ansiosos.

Richard, su hijo mayor que trabajaba como oficial de policía de Blüdhaven.  _(Por alguna razón quedó en malos términos con el comisionado Gordon; algo le sonaba que se debía a que tuvo algo que ver con Barbara Gordon y todo fue en picada.)_

Jason, su segundo hijo que había en un instituto privado, exclusivo para varones en Star City. (De alguna forma la escuela privada de Gotham se rehusó a aceptar a su hijo allí en su tercer año. No por malas notas. Solo fueron problemas. Muy severos. Y Star City tenía una de las mejores escuelas -militares- que trataban a los chicos... como él.)

Timothy, su tercer hijo, quien de algún modo logro superar varias cosas que sus otros compañeros no pudieron y se ganó una beca que lo envió directamente a Metropolis. (Aun no entiende cómo fue que su adorado  _-De todos sus adorados-_  hijo lo traiciono vilmente comenzando una práctica que a futuro le serviría para la universidad en Lex Corp. Según sus informantes, estaba bastante a gusto con el hijo del magnate -Su competencia-.)

Cassandra, su hermosa niña, quien había ganado una beca para poder dedicarse a lo que más le gustaba: El baile, el ballet. (Era su orgullo. Aunque cuando la adopto, la niña podía "hacer volar" a sus otros hijos a una pared o ventana sin importarle nada. Seguía siendo fuerte, pero era más abierta emocionalmente.)

Y Damian, su prestigioso hijo (El cual le metieron por los ojos), quien aún era un niño, de diez años... era demasiado... ¿Adulto para su edad? Pero bueno, era su adoración  _-De sus tantas adoraciones-_.

Pero regresando al tema...

━ **Me niego a aceptarlo.**  ━Dijo Bruce, girando hacia un lado, apretando los puños. Como si no conociera a Queen y de seguro su hijo Roy era igualito a él. No, no, no aceptaría que su adorado  _-De sus todos adorados-_  hijo se fuese a vivir con... con  _ese_.

━ **Papá, por favor. No puedo evitar lo que siento por Roy. Él y yo nos amamos.**

Contó hasta diez antes de responder ━ **Sabes que acepté el hecho de que fueras expulsado de la escuela y fueses a vivir solo a esa ciudad. Acepté la amistad con ese chico Harper quien es un maestro, no un estudiante, siendo el hijo de Oliver Queen de todas las personas, y acepté tu deseo de no trabajar en la empresa, ¡Pero esta basura sobre tú y el siendo amantes es simplemente absurdo! ¡Tienes dieciocho y él tiene más años que tú hermano! ¡No puedo aceptar esto!** ━Miró a su hijo, el hijo que se parecía más a él, no en lo físico, pero sí en personalidad, aun cuando no eran de sangre. Era el único que tenía algunas pecas que solo eran visibles cuando te acercabas, el único que poseía una mezcla de azul y verde en su iris.

Pero sus ojos en este momento estaban nublados y sin brillo, llenos de profunda tristeza y frustración. Vio cómo tomaba una respiración profunda y suspiraba.

━ **Papá, aunque tienes todo el derecho a estar molesto por lo que te confesé, no creo que sea correcto que tus emociones y deseos reprimidos hacia el Sr. Queen se dirijan a mí.**

Eso lo sorprendió y lo dejo con la boca abierta ━  **¿De qué estás hablando?**

El menor negó con la cabeza ━  **¿Aun sigues en negación? Sé que tenías sentimientos para con el Sr. Queen, pero elegiste no aceptarlo, alejando tus deseos. Con todo respeto, papá, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo seguir tus pasos. Pero, de nuevo, desde que comencé a vivir en Star City, dejé de vivir en tus sombras, de ser el niño mimado de Bruce Wayne.**  ━Sonrió levemente a él antes de proseguir ━ **Papá, realmente quiero tu aprobación. Significa mucho para mí. Estoy agradecido de que me hayas apoyado durante todos estos años, incluso cuando no cumplí tus expectativas. Pero no puedo esconder esto y especialmente no de ti.**

Un largo silencio pasó entre ellos antes de que Bruce dijera ━ **Puedes retirarte. Necesito algo de tiempo para pensar.**

━ **Sí.** ━Jason aceptó los deseos de su padre y regresó a la reunión para despedirse de su familia.

Se dejó caer en el asiento tras el escritorio después de la partida de su hijo. Las palabras le trajeron recuerdos de sus tiempos en Star... sí, por una razón Bruce lo conocía perfectamente, a la escuela militar para hombres, y a Oliver. Después de que entrase a su etapa de rebeldía, el mismo Alfred se encargó de llevarlo allí y dejarlo a merced de los coroneles y cadetes, donde aprendió a pelear, sobrellevar las cosas, despertar a tempranas horas y volverse quien era hoy en día. Pero lo que más le llegaba a la mente como recuerdo de esos días, era el sinfín de peleas y discusiones que tuvo con Oliver Queen. Desde el primer momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron, existió una tensión muy alta que rozaba a los nervios de cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ellos. Muchas veces había sentido la tensión como algo sexual, pero en lugar de seguirle el hilo, se los había llevado como su segundo hijo lo había dicho perceptivamente.

Aún en su negación y conmoción, Bruce busco alguna botella de whisky que de seguro tenía allí. Hundiéndose en su silla, bebió un largo trago. No regreso a la fiesta, tenía mucho en que pensar.

 

 

 

 

Jason camino hacia el hotel, cargando una bolsa enorme donde llevaba todos sus regalos de navidad. La nieve caía suavemente, y el aire frío se sentía bien después del enfrentamiento con Bruce. Una vez entró al lugar y pasar como sí nada por la portería, uso el ascensor y fue directo al cuarto. Tenía la única llave en su bolsillo, por lo que al entrar, vio a Roy sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera. Cerrando la puerta, Jason dejó su bolsa en el suelo y corrió a los brazos abiertos del pelirrojo.

━ **Supongo que tu viejo reacciono a lo predecible.** ━Harper murmuró contra los rizos desordenados pero suaves de su novio, quien asintió ━ **Oliver hizo lo mismo antes de que viniéramos aquí. Para ser dos personas diferentes, pueden actuar como gemelos idénticos.**

━ **¿Por qué hasta ahora me lo dices?** ━Hablo contra su pecho.

━ **No quería ponerte más nervioso de lo que ya estabas.**

━ **Oh tú. Siempre queriendo ayudarme.**  ━Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó suavemente a su amante de pelo rojo antes de retroceder para mirarlo con adoración.

━ **Aun cuando tú no quieras.**  ━El mayor se acomodó el cabello de corte militar ━ **Pensé que no ibas a venir. Llegue a creer que tu viejo de alguna manera te convencería de olvidarte de mí.**

Jason parpadeó ante el momento de inseguridad de Roy ━  **¿Esto viene de alguien que dice que siempre obtiene lo que quiere?**

Harper se sonrojó ante el comentario burlón de su amante ━ **Oh, vete a la mierda.**

━ **Me encantaría, si vienes conmigo, por supuesto.** ━Sonrió, pero luego se puso serio ━ **Sabes que no te dejaría solo porque alguien no aprueba lo nuestro. Incluso si estuviera encerrado en una habitación, encontraría una forma de escapar para ir a buscarte.**

El pelirrojo lo miró con ojos llenos de pasión y asintió ━ **Lo sé. Esa es una de las cosas que amo de ti. Que seas impulsivo.**

━ **Hazlo.**  ━Dijo con voz ronca ━ **Demuéstramelo.**

Roy tiró de su camisa para un beso profundo. Y Jason se fundió en ello, con la lengua del otro explorando su boca. Sintió cómo lo maniobraba suavemente en la cama, apoyándolo sobre su espalda en el suave colchón, sintiendo el calor corporal ardiendo sobre su cuerpo. Pronto, necesitó aire, por lo que rompió el beso y jadeó sin aliento mientras miraba al otro.

━ **Te amo, Roy. Feliz navidad.**

━ **Feliz navidad, Jaybird. Yo también te amo.**

Y se amaron toda la noche.


End file.
